Derrumbe
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Hasta los mas fuertes se derrumban, y Jean no es la excepción. Por suerte Armin esta ahí, apoyando, aunque sea en silencio.


**Anime: Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Parejas: leve jearmin**

**Advertencias: Quizá no apto para sensibles.**

**Sinopsis: ****_Hasta los mas fuertes se derrumban, y Jean no es la excepción. Por suerte Armin este ahí, apoyando, aunque sea en silencio._**

**Notas: Definitivamente tengo una maldición. Trato de seguir mi Fic ****_Si supieras _****No me sale como me gusta, trato de escribir Asanoya, nunca se como empezar (o terminar) Pero, cuando se trata de Jearmin me pueden salir seis mil palabras y todo de corrido.**

**Verán, este es un fic que se me ocurrió así, como de la nada. Y lo fui deshilachando hasta que quedo como quedo, espero lo disfruten.**

**~Derrumbe~**

**Capitulo único.**

Los recuerdos son cosas curiosas.

Vienen cuando quieren, se van cuando les da la gana.

Es raro, a decir verdad, algo realmente curioso, el cómo los recuerdos malos permanecen más que los buenos.

Todos lo hemos sentido, vivido. Muchas veces los recuerdos gratos, buenos, son como flashes, parecen pasar en cámara rápida –o en cámara lenta si se lo prefiere- de un momento, una reacción, y la mayoría de las veces, parodiados por nuestra imaginación.

Hay recuerdos malos que dejan cicatrices incurables. Como a Mikasa asesinar una persona, a eren la muerte de su madre, a la humanidad entera la aparición de los titanes –pero esa bien no cuenta, es general- difícilmente son superados, quizá son más asimilados. Como a un paralitico su forma de andar, los exponemos en nuestra habla, costumbres, quizá hasta pequeños T.O.C (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo) se vuelven traumas, algunos para siempre.

Y jean en esos momentos, no estaba lejos de generarse uno.

Ellos, como parte de la legión de reconocimiento, habían visto _cosas _que no se olvidaban. Ellos como parte de esta humanidad tan dañada, habían visto _cosas _difíciles de olvidar.

En su mayoría, los titanes, llevaban a cientos de personas al año a suicidarse. Uno hasta llega a creer que la cosa no puede ir peor, que los titanes son sin ninguna duda el mayor enemigo del hombre.

Pero eso es erróneo.

El hombre es el peor enemigo del hombre.

Y jean lo había comprobado, ese día hace un par de horas, cuando había visto a un _hombre _ejercer _violencia _a una niña.

Armin veía a muchas personas llorar últimamente –y es lo más normal dadas las circunstancias- pero no a _él._ La única vez que había visto llorar a jean, fue después de su primer encuentro como miembros de la legión contra los titanes. El día que murieron amigos. El día que murió marco.

-¿estás seguro jean? ¿Lo viste pegándole?

Jean rió amargamente. Apego aún más sus manos ásperas contra su rostro húmedo y trato de crear un aire sarcástico.

-oh Armin, ojala le hubiera pegado.

El rubio trago en seco. Estaba enterado, si, en estos momentos donde la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina abundaban los robos. Pero había cosas que simplemente, no se hacen. Apretó fuerte el colchón en sus manos ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?

No hacía falta preguntar más. Jean sabía lo que había visto, y Armin lo único que podía regalarle en estos momentos era el silencio, y esa mirada llena de pena que solía poner cuando algo le afligía.

Jean estaba sentado en el colchón con los codos sobre las rodillas, sostenía su cabeza con las manos y leves temblores lo hacían sacudirse de vez en cuando.

Jean lloraba.

-ella… ella me vio, Armin, ella estaba sufriendo, y yo un pude hacer nada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, jean y su maldita costumbre de echarse la mierda del mundo a los hombros y hacer como si fuera su culpa, como si tuviera que pagar por los platos rotos solo por haber presenciado el momento.

Anna tenía diez años, de los cuales cuatro habían sido tomados brutalmente por su padre. El hombre estaba completamente demente, al principio solo fueron golpes, pero luego, luego llego el infierno. la pequeña no podía hacer nada, solo ver como el hombre que la crio le arrancaba las ropas y le abría las piernas hasta enterrarse en lo más fondo de ella.

Y llorar, que no se olvide el llorar, que era lo único que el mal nacido le dejaba hacer a la pobre.

Anna estaba perdida, ya no había otra salvación para ella que la muerte. Era eso o esperar que su padre llegue borracho para tirarle salvajemente a la cama que antes compartía con su madre. Ella estaba muerta, ya no existía, su sola presencia en carne era una distracción para el hombre.

Pero jean no sabía eso.

El solo sabía que había visto por una ventana rota a un hombre montar a una niña que no pasaba los once años. El solo conocía el horror del momento, la amargura. A él solo lo miraron aquellos ojos opacos, sufridos.

Muertos.

Y es que efectivamente, cuando jean derribo la puerta de la casa, cuando saco al depravado de pleno acto, aun con el miembro endurecido y el movimiento en sus caderas, cuando lo estampo contra la pared y lo golpeo, y lo golpeo hasta que sus puños sangraran y la cara del tipejo quedara irreconocible. En efecto, la niña estaba muerta.

Armin y el resto se acercaron luego –cuando oyeron los gritos de coraje, por parte jean, los gritos de dolor, por parte del hombre- lo encontraron lleno de sangre, con el cadáver del tipo en sus manos y la mirada perdida en el cuerpo inerte de la niña.

Derrame cerebral. Eso fue todo lo que les dijeron. Eso fue todo para que ellos comprendieran, que los últimos momentos de la niña habían sido mientras su padre la usaba, que lo último que vio fue el techo, y la cara extasiada de aquel engendro.

Y jean, jean simplemente había hecho como con todo. lo había cargado a esa mochila imaginaria que llevaba en su espalda, esa que Armin le sostenía de vez en vez, cuando el peso era demasiado y abrumaba, justo como ahora.

El muchacho lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuerte. Pegando su frente al hombro, dejando las lágrimas rodas libremente por el su rostro pálido, hasta terminar en la capa del otro.

Llorando con él. Que era lo único que podía hacer. Compartir su dolor con él, para que no se sintiera solo en el horrible camino que se cruzaba al sufrir.

Jean pasó un brazo por la frágil espalda, juntándose, dándose ánimos sin musitar palabra alguna. Ambos mirando algún punto en la habitación.

Y Armin hizo lo de siempre, con una mano acarició los castaños cabellos y con la delicadeza que solo tenía con él lo atrajo hasta su rostro. Suave, como las caricias de una madre a su hija, apoyo la cabeza de jean en su hombro y beso su frente. No esperando ser correspondido, solo manteniéndose en silencio.

Ellos se entendían. La tormenta había pasado, pero no significara que fuera a salir el sol, al menos por esa semana.


End file.
